


Three Is A Magic Number (But Have You Tried Four?)

by vexbatch



Series: Clint & Bucky & Steve, Oh My! [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crymaxing, D/s Vibes, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Everything is soft, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, background Thor/Jane, who put these feelings in my smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Clint's birthday is coming up, and Clint finally has an idea of what he wants.MCU Kink Bingo: Ch1 Choking, Ch2 Gangbang
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, ameriwinterhawk
Series: Clint & Bucky & Steve, Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184789
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kisses Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	1. Tell Us What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Omnical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_mustachio/pseuds/omnical) for the beta/cheer read, and to [Arson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire) for yelling at me about Clint/Bucky/Steve/Thor!

"Steve, can I get your help out here?"

Bucky's voice was coming from their living room, and Steve sighed, setting the empty blender back down. "Right now?"

"Clint needs help with his words," came the answering call.

_ That  _ got Steve's attention. In normal situations, Clint was actually pretty good with asking for what he wanted, but there were two major exceptions: if someone else was more injured than him, and anything surrounding sex that he perceived as "selfish". Asking to string Steve up? No problem, because he was pretty sure Steve would like it. But ask to be strung up himself? Nope, that would be "too selfish".

It was already June, only a few days before Clint's birthday, so Steve was  _ pretty _ sure he knew what this was about as he headed into the living room. Clint was sprawled over half the couch, glaring up at the ceiling, while Bucky loomed over him with crossed arms and a smirk.

"This chuckle-head thinks he can get away without telling us what he wants for his birthday."

Clint flushed, shifting a little and avoiding eye contact with either of them. He mumbled something unintelligible and continued his staring contest with the ceiling.

Steve took a seat, lifting Clint's feet and placing them in his lap. "Sorry sweetheart, don't think I caught that. What did you say?"

There was a put-upon sigh, and then, "I  _ said  _ it's a dumb fantasy, and we don't need to take it seriously."

Steve cast his most Don’t Disappoint Captain America face over at Clint. “Now honey, none of our fantasies are  _ dumb, _ ” and Steve could practically  _ feel _ the wicked grin on Bucky’s face. Steve meant every word of what he said, but he still had to school his face into something sympathetic instead of devious when Clint finally glanced his way. 

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes. “I was just thinking, it’s my birthday soon.”

There was a long pause where Steve tried  _ very _ hard not to do anything but run a soothing hand up Clint’s leg. He  _ did _ care, he  _ did _ want to listen, but knowing Bucky as well as he did, he knew that Bucky had a whole slew of jokes that he was keeping at bay. Which, really, the fact that Bucky was quiet and letting Clint get this out was a testament to how seriously Bucky was taking this, considering he and Clint usually ribbed each other every chance they got.

Sighing again, Clint shut his eyes so tight that Steve could see the furrow lines standing out on his forehead. “I was just thinking that, if you guys were okay with it, I wouldn’t mind getting fucked. A lot. And.” Clint paused again, taking a deep breath before adding, “maybe add another person for said fucking.”

Steve leaned back into the couch, continuing to stroke a hand up Clint’s leg, but watching Bucky’s reaction carefully. They both knew that Clint was the most exploratory in terms of kinks in their little triad, but mostly because Steve and Bucky still sometimes forgot they could ask to try that kind of stuff. Once Bucky found something he liked, he had no problem asking, but that didn’t change the fact that the 30’s and 40’s were a lot different from the 21st century.

But Steve looked and saw nothing but cautious hope on Bucky’s face; the same cautious hope he had tried to hide when Steve had agreed to try suspension, the same look that had let Steve know that Bucky was just as gone on this archer as he was. The same look from that first time Steve swayed in to kiss Bucky. 

Bucky wanted this.

Steve thought it over for a moment, thought of the pretty picture Clint made at his feet, about the feeling of slipping in after Bucky had already begun to wreck Clint. He thought about the idea of passing Clint around between people they trusted and watching Clint come  _ apart, _ and  _ that’s _ what sent the shiver down Steve’s spine.

“Yeah?” Bucky’s voice was low and husky, and Steve glanced back up to see the want bare in Bucky’s eyes now.

Steve nodded before replying with his own hoarse, “yeah.”

There was a tiny “oh fuck” to his left, and Steve turned his wicked grin on Clint, who suddenly looked open and pleading and breathless. Out of his periphere, Steve could tell Bucky was moving, but Steve just kept his gaze on Clint, slowly licking his lips and being rewarded with a tiny moan.

“Yeah, I think we can do that for you, honey. Have anyone particular in mind?”

And oh, the flush that came was  _ immediate, _ coloring Clint’s face a gorgeous pink as he replied in a shaky voice, “Th-Thor?”

“Fuck,” Bucky said, about two seconds before he leaned over from behind Clint, pinning Clint’s shoulders to the couch. “You want to get wrecked by two supersoldiers and a  _ god _ for your birthday, baby? Yeah, I’m pretty sure we can  _ definitely _ make that happen.”

And fuck, but Steve just wanted to watch the dark, needy look in Clint’s face as Bucky loomed above him, leaning down for a kiss. He  _ wanted _ to, but he had other plans. Steve smoothed his hands further up Clint’s legs, gently lifting them. “Thank you for telling us, sweetheart,” he murmured, making sure to pitch his voice loud enough for Clint’s aids to pick up. “I think that deserves a reward; don’t you, Bucky?”

Bucky lifted his head enough to gaze down at Steve over the long,  _ long _ lines of the man between them, and Steve had to repress a shudder at the look in Bucky’s eye. “You know what, Stevie, I think you might be onto something. Why don’t I keep him situated up here while you get to work on that reward?”

There was a choked back “fuck” from Clint, and Steve and Bucky shared another wicked grin. “Colors?” Bucky asked.

“Green,” Steve replied coolly, pausing where he was readjusting Clint’s legs until they heard a response.

“Jesus fucking christ, verde, grün,  _ chartreuse. _ You two are going to be the death of me.”

Bucky chuckled darkly, leaning down to give Clint a quick kiss. “Well, if you’re sure….”

“ _ Yes,  _ I’m fucking sure, how many languages do you need it in?” Clint’s voice was exasperated, but Steve could hear the smile softening the edges of the words, and watching Bucky lean down to kiss him thoroughly was even better with Bucky’s hair tied back in that bun. Steve made a mental note to bring it up later, but for now he just settled himself between Clint’s legs, reaching up to tug gently at the top of Clint’s sweatpants.

There was a muffled whine as Bucky swallowed down Clint’s noises, and Steve grinned at the response to his actions, leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses over the skin he was exposing. A few more noises escaped, and Steve was pleased to see Clint’s hands gripping the cushions of the couch as he finally tugged Clint’s cock free.

Steve considered for a moment before scooching Clint’s pants down just enough that he could leave the waistband sitting under Clint’s cock without pinching or discomfort. Clint whined again when he realized the pants weren’t going any further, but then Steve gently stroked the underside of his cock, and Clint moaned so loud and long that Bucky came away laughing. 

“Whatever you did-” but then he looked up to see Steve stroking over Clint’s cock. “Ohhhh yes, that’s it. You like being all covered up while you get fucked, don’t you babe? Just exposed enough to get off.”

Another needy whine was ripped from Clint, and Steve grinned up at Bucky. “He really does, doesn’t he.”

Bucky chuckled darkly as Steve bent to lick a stripe up Clint’s dick. There was another whine, and then Bucky was growling, “don’t you love the feel of his tongue on you?  _ This _ is what you get when you’re good, doll. Just imagine what it’s gonna be like, with me an’ Stevie an’ Thor passing you around,  _ taking _ what we want from you.”

Steve almost couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the groan Clint let out at that thought, but as he leaned forward and took just Clint’s head into his mouth, Steve felt a hand suddenly clutch at his hair. 

“Hey,” and there was Bucky, soft but commanding, and they both stopped, Steve lifting his head off of Clint completely. “You’re good with him fucking your face?”

“Fuck yes,” Steve replied, and he could feel his skin thrumming at the thought.

“Mkay. Give me your hand.” Bucky held out his flesh hand, and Steve readjusted so he would be able to get his face fucked while holding Bucky’s hand. “Good boy. Here,” and Bucky guided Steve’s hand until it was palm-down on Clint’s sternum. Steve could hear Clint’s breath hitch at the contact, at the note of command in Bucky’s voice, and Steve had to agree that it was fucking  _ hot _ how Bucky took charge, how he cared for both of them and ensured they were safe. 

“Steve, tap twice here if you need up.” Steve nodded, and Bucky looked down at Clint. “Clint, you can fuck Steve’s face while I hold you down. If Steve taps out, you stop. If you need to stop, you tug on me  _ here, _ okay?” Bucky adjusted Clint’s other hand, showing him where to grab, and Steve got a little lost in the play of light over their arms, metal and flesh. The tug of Bucky’s shirt, the little veins weaving through Clint’s wrist. Steve itched to draw it, no,  _ paint  _ it, impressionistic swathes of color to capture the soft moment, but then Bucky’s eyes were on him again.

There was a twinkle, an  _ intensity  _ in those eyes as Bucky said, “I love you.”

A shiver went down Steve’s spine, and his mouth opened to reply in kind, but just then, Bucky said, “now,” and the hand on Steve’s head was urging him back down. Steve had half a moment to smile before he followed where the pressure was guiding him, wrapping one hand around the base of Clint’s cock to help it slide in easily. 

The pressure eased up after that, and Steve was able to take his time, flicking his tongue at the base of his head, smoothing down long areas, guiding Clint’s dick to the side of his cheek a couple of times and savoring the moans that elicited. 

Bucky was talking too, about how good and  _ used _ Clint was going to be on his birthday, and about how good Steve looked going down on Clint. The praise sent sparks up Steve’s spine, and he looked up with watering eyes to meet both of their gazes looking back, Bucky with hunger and ownership, Clint looking lost and about five seconds from coming apart.

Grinning internally, Steve closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing for a moment before sinking down as far as he could, Clint’s cock brushing the back of his throat. He delighted in Clint’s strangled moan as the grip in his hair tightened, and Steve let himself give up control as Clint began to guide him, tugging him up and down. 

Bucky’s praise continued, but Steve let it flow over him, focusing on the weight of Clint on his tongue, and on his breathing. After a dozen thrusts, Clint started pushing him deeper, and Steve just relaxed as much as he could, eyes watering when he tried to gaze up at Clint.

There’s a stifled moan when Clint’s blue eyes lock onto his, and Steve felt a thrum of pride at the extended “fuu- _ uuuck _ .”

After that, it was just a haze of thrusting, the tug in his hair that grounded him, the taste of Clint, the sensation of being  _ filled _ while breathing slowly and carefully through his nose. Steve let himself float through it, only really surfacing again when he heard Clint’s rapid “fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ that usually meant he was close to the edge.

Sure enough, Bucky’s voice came through, soothing and deep. “We’ve got you, Clint, we’ve got you. Come for us, doll.”

Clint tensed beneath Steve for a moment before redoubling his pace, going so fast that it knocked the air out of Steve’s lungs, and then he was being  _ pressed down, _ mouth filled with Clint, nose bumping into Clint’s groin, he’d gone down so far.

There was a brief, panicked moment of not having air, not remembering how to breathe, and Steve could feel something warm down the back of his throat, could taste as Clint came in his mouth, jerking and twitching even further into Steve’s mouth. 

After a moment, the hand released and he could hear Clint groan as Steve carefully extracted himself. Steve looked up, catching his breath and watching as Bucky gently caressed Clint’s face, murmuring praise and interspersing it with tiny kisses, peppered all over Clint’s face. They were adorable, and so perfect, Steve could feel his heart swelling with love for the both of them.

Looking down, Steve saw that he didn’t swallow as much as he thought he did, so he leaned down to delicately lick at the spilled cum, dragging another broken whine out of Clint. Clint actually started to arch off the couch, so oversensitive, but Steve just pushed him back down until he was done, trusting Bucky to stop him if Clint asked to stop. 

When Clint was clean, Steve gently tucked him back into his sweatpants and leaned back, smiling softly at both of his men. “Doin’ okay, hun?”

“Hhhhhhg,” was all he got in response, which had Steve and Bucky throwing back their heads with laughter.

“You did so good,” Bucky cooed, gentling a hand through Clint’s hair, and Steve loved to see how Clint’s arms were still twined around Bucky’s, even with his head lolling, eyes unfocused. “This is what you get for telling us what you want, doll.”

There was another sleepy mumble, and then a plaintive, mournful noise as Steve moved to get up.

“It’s okay, Clint,” Steve said, running a hand over Clint’s leg. “I’m gonna get you some water, alright?”

Another, more accepting mumble and Steve stood up, feeling pleasantly wrung out and  _ soft, _ like only Clint and Bucky could give him. He got the water, drinking some himself before refilling the glass and bringing it out. Bucky was still leaning over Clint, kneeling on the floor now as he carded a hand through Clint’s short hair. Bucky took the water with a smile, urging Clint into a sitting position and holding it steady as he drank. Steve grabbed his sketchbook from the coffee table and curled up on the other end of the couch again, facing the two.

Turning to a new page, the sound of Clint’s raspy laughter greeted him. “Yeah? That good?”

Steve cast his best Captain America Knows Best look over the sketchpad before he looked down, started to sketch out the broad shapes and angle of light. “You two are always that good. I just need to get out the…” He trailed off, gesturing in a way that was supposed to encompass fabric gripped in hands, the twist of mismatched arms, the intensity of the look on Bucky’s face and the ecstasy on Clint’s.

“Haven’t I taught you by now?” Bucky chimed in. “This one’s always sketching something.”

But there was a smile when Steve looked back up, and Clint was holding his hand up in the sign for ‘I love you.’ Steve smiled softly back, signing the same back at them, before settling in with his sketchbook, dragging out the lines until something like the care he felt for these men was represented on the page.


	2. We Might Let You Have It

Over the next couple of days, Bucky, Clint, and Steve fleshed out what they were looking for, what Clint wanted, and what wasn’t on the table. Once they’d established that it would be a one-off, and what would send tingles down Clint’s side, it was time to loop in Thor. Normally Bucky was the one directing their sex life, and they all liked it that way, but something about asking a fellow teammate to join in fucking their partner had thrown Bucky for a loop.

“Listen,” he tried one afternoon, after Steve had gotten back from a run and they were sprawled on the couch. “You’ve known him longer than I have, so it should really be on you anyway, shouldn’t it?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just because I’ve gotten splattered in alien goo with the guy a couple times, that means it’s my job to ask him to join in our sex party for Clint’s birthday?” Steve knew he would give in, he didn’t want to  _ actually _ see Bucky uncomfortable, but he figured a little bit of teasing was probably fair game. After all, Bucky had been the one to start bringing the “America’s ass” comments into the bedroom.

Steve had no qualms.

After another sigh, Bucky put his feet up on Steve’s lap. “You know if you were  _ really _ good,” he started, but got no further before Steve burst out laughing. 

“Really? Going straight for being a good boy, skipping right over the fact that I  _ know _ you know Thor told me about Asgardian orgies?” Bucky flopped his head back and groaned as Steve cackled. “Besides, you know the “good boy” stuff is much more effective on Clint. Me, I like to watch you get creative with punishments.”

Steve waggled his eyebrows as Bucky groaned again. “Why is my type bratty assholes? Why do I do this to myself?”

“Mmmm, pretty sure it’s because you love us,” Steve replied, still grinning.

That, at least, got Bucky to remove his feet, leaning up to give Steve a quick kiss. “You’re right,” he breathed, “I do love both of you.” 

They shared another kiss, this one slow and syrupy as the summer days in Brooklyn, before Bucky leaned back and said, “still a bratty asshole though. Talk to Thor or I’ll make Clint wear underwear for the next month.”

“You wouldn’t!”

The grin Bucky gave him was  _ pure _ evil, and reminded him of the time Bucky had abso- _ lutely  _ left Steve in that alley with his pants around his ankles when Steve had threatened to not fuck Bucky for a month if he didn’t hurry the fuck up.  _ I, unlike you, can get off just fine with my own hand,  _ Bucky had called over his shoulder as Steve scrambled after him.

Needless to say, Steve had learned his lesson about when Bucky had That Look in his eye.

“Fine, you would; I’ll go talk to Thor. See you for dinner?”

Bucky laid back down as Steve got up, reclaiming Steve’s spot with his feet. “Yeah, I think I’ll try to make some kinda pasta situation with the zucchini we have. Be back by seven.”

“Bossy bossy.”

“You love me.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but after he grabbed his phone and wallet, he diligently wandered back over to where Bucky was flipping through movie options. “You know I do,” and leaned down to kiss him before Bucky could say anything else.

He was rewarded with a soft smile, one of the ones that was just for Steve and Clint, so Steve leaned down for another brief kiss before he left to find their resident deity.

\-->⍟☆-⚒-☆⍟<\--

Thor agreed readily, only pausing to message Jane and let her know. Steve was actually pretty pleased that he only needed to barely mention what he had in mind before Thor was booming “I would be most pleased to join you in celebrating Clint’s day of birth!”

So it was that, on the morning of the 18th, Steve woke early, someone's elbow in his chest and a leg thrown across his own. He lay there for a moment, feeling a tingle that meant his right arm was asleep again, but just enjoying the warmth and solid presence of the two men he loved.

...... _ But, _ then the leg hitched up higher, and Steve realized that he  _ really  _ needed to pee, and besides, his brain never let him sleep past 8 am anyway; why would today be any different?

So, he carefully extracted himself from the tangle, taking a moment to cast an eye over the bed as Clint grumbled in his sleep, turning to encompass Bucky, whose mouth was hanging open, hair a mess and limbs thrown to the wind. They were  _ adorable _ , and Steve had the urge to paint them again, the sleepy tumble of sheets teasing and hiding miles of bare skin, the sun peeking through to kiss at the tanned and scarred skin....

_ No _ , he told himself. He'd finished transferring the sketch from the other day to canvas, but he still wasn't happy with the colors on that one yet, and he needed to finish that one first.

Steve dragged himself away, to the bathroom attached to his paint room in an effort to not wake Bucky so early. He showered, started laying out what he would need to make breakfast, but it was still barely 9, and Clint wouldn't be up until at least 11.

Steve sighed, putting the milk back in the fridge before staring out the large bay windows set into their living room. He hadn't planned to get Clint a gift; birthdays were a subject of some contention when they had gotten together, though Clint had grown past some of the lingering awkwardness, enough to agree to celebrate it.

A  _ gift  _ might still be too much, but a conveniently timed painting....that might work.

With that in mind, Steve headed back into his studio and set to work.

\-->⍟☆-⚒-☆⍟<\--

Clint and Bucky shuffled out at 11:17, right on schedule, and they had a nice, mostly quiet, breakfast. Steve shepherded the two into the master bath, into the shower specially designed to fit all three of them, but left them to it as he put the dishes away and found the perfect place to hang the new painting. It wasn’t ready to go up yet, it needed drying time first, but he wanted to have someplace in mind. 

Just as he got done measuring the area above their sectional couch, the water turned off, and Clint came out shortly after, wearing absolutely nothing as he shook his hair out with a towel. Steve watched him for a moment, just enjoying the play of light against his skin, the little bits of water that Clint had missed teasing around the curve of his bicep.

After a moment, Clint raised his head, grinning at Steve. “Like what you see?” he signed, smirking.

Steve just nodded, letting his eyes wander up and down Clint’s naked form before smirking back. “I have a surprise for you,” Steve signed. 

“What?!” Clint’s movements were so large Steve was briefly concerned for the nearby Tiffany lamp that Bucky had given Steve for a Christmas one year, but Clint recovered quickly. Fuck, but Clint was adorable when he was excited about something. No, Clint was adorable always, and Steve was completely head over heels for the guy.

Bucky chose that moment to wander out, mostly dried and clad in a pair of slacks. Steve crooked a finger, then turned to go into the studio, glancing behind him to make sure they were coming. There was a strange nervousness thrumming through Steve, as there always was when he showed his work to his best guys, but when he turned around, Steve was immediately rewarded by Clint’s blinding smile.

“Is that us?” he signed, frenetic enough that he knocked the towel off his shoulders, forcing Bucky to lean forward and grab it. “Is this from the other day? This is what you were working on?”

Steve nodded again, smiling cautiously as he signed. “I hope you like it. I was thinking we could hang it above the couch?”

Bucky nodded from behind Clint, signing “couch” and giving a double thumbs up.

“I love it. That’s perfect.” Clint paused to stare at the painting with a big grin on his face. Steve glanced at it again himself; the tan twist of Clint’s hand, the blue veins that stood out in his wrist. Bucky’s henley, twisted and being pulled down. There was movement, opposition, but it was softened by the light, the colors blurring at the edges. It felt like  _ love, _ like he’d managed to savor that moment between Clint and Bucky and put it into paints and canvas.

Glancing back at the two, he saw that same play of skin as Clint took in the painting, one hand behind him, clasping Bucky’s hand. Bucky was looking back at Steve, something soft in his eyes as he mouthed, “you did good.”

Steve smiled at that, feeling a faint flush coming up his neck at the praise. He gave Clint another moment before reaching out, gently brushing a hand against his shoulder. “You should probably get dressed,” he signed, not wanting to lose track of time  _ too _ much before the actual festivities started. 

“When are you going to hang it?”

Steve laughed for a moment before responding. “As soon as it’s dry; I promise. Now, clothes?”

Clint nodded once before bounding from the room, all excitement and energy, almost like Lucky anytime he came to stay with them instead of Kate. Bucky nodded to the now-empty doorway, signing, “we better go too.”

Nodding, Steve followed him back through, helping them choose their outfits for the day. Well, mostly laughing at their antics, but he did help settle the polo versus button down debate.

\-->⍟☆-⚒-☆⍟<\--

They were all cuddled on the couch when the knock on the door came, and Clint  _ leaped _ to his feet, out from between the two of them and their Dog Cops reruns, to the tune of laughter and a “hey!” from Bucky. Steve grinned, turning off the TV as Clint answered the door, and Thor’s booming voice was welcomed in.

“Well met, Friend Clint! How go the festivities?” Steve and Bucky shared a smile before standing up, moving to welcome Thor in. 

“It’s been good! We’ve mostly been relaxing-”

“Yes! To save your energy for the proper merriment! I am much looking forward to it.” The god continued for a moment, greeting Steve and Bucky by turns, before finally asking, “is there anything we should discuss before we begin?”

And then Bucky was there to take the reins, explain what they were there for, what could be done or said and what was best left out of it. Clint took that opportunity to wander closer to Steve, tugging him back down onto the couch to cuddle as Thor and Bucky talked. Steve was carding his hand through Clint’s hair, with Clint just starting to relax into something near sleep, when Bucky and Thor finally strode back into view, a broad grin on both their faces.

“Aww, did we leave you alone for too long, baby?” Bucky crouched down, running a gentle hand over Clint’s face to help wake him up. Steve stifled a laugh as Clint jerked up, hair already a mess. 

“‘M up, ‘m up,” he mumbled, managing to sit up a little just before Bucky leaned in and kissed him. Steve just sat back, content to watch as Clint slowly came back to himself as Bucky licked into his mouth, drawing small moans out of their partner. 

“They are gorgeous,” Thor murmured, and Steve noticed that the god was also watching the exchange, a soft smile on his face. Steve gestured at the couch next to him, and Thor inclined his head, sitting down nearby. 

As he did, Bucky broke away, leaving Clint mewling adorably and leaning just a little too far forward. Steve grabbed the back of his shirt before he tipped over, and he could see the flush start to climb Clint’s ears, clearly already partway down. 

Bucky stood again, and that air of Dom and In Charge crackled through his voice. “You wouldn’t want to be rude and not greet our guest, now would you?” After an answering whimper from Clint, he gestured at Thor. “Go on, give him a kiss.”

Somehow managing to slide into the space between Steve and Thor, Clint turned to Thor and gave him a tentative kiss. Steve glanced up at Bucky for permission and received a nod before running a hand down Clint’s side, causing him to shiver before kissing Thor with more abandon. There was a moan Steve didn’t immediately recognize, but grinned at the idea of Clint pulling a moan out of the god of thunder. He let his hand hike up Clint’s shirt, smoothing over the soft skin of his hip, teasing around Clint’s pants.

Clint whined again, and this time Bucky chuckled. “You can do better than that.”

The growl that was wrenched from Clint  _ did _ things to Steve, and he closed his eyes for a moment, shuddering at the thought of the hungry look on Clint’s face that he knew so well, as Clint redoubled his efforts. There was a nudge at Steve’s foot, and he looked up to see Bucky looking back, smiling, before nodding to Clint. 

Steve nodded in response, turning to press his front to Clint’s back as he began kissing up the side of Clint’s neck. There was a hand on his head for a moment, and Steve glanced up to watch as Thor shifted his hand away to caress Clint’s cheek, carefully leaving room for Steve to continue teasing the man between them. Steve wasn’t quite sure how much time passed, but eventually a hand worked its way between Steve and Clint, gently pulling Clint from his grasp.

“C’mere,” Bucky growled, and Clint went easily as Bucky turned him until Clint was kneeling in front of them, bent forward into Thor’s lap. “I’m gonna open you up,” Bucky said, voice dark and low, “but you’re gonna be a nice cockwarmer for Thor before that happens. Got it?”

There was another squeak from Clint, but he nodded, and Steve enjoyed watching the flush rise higher on his face. “Colors?” Bucky asked, hand gendling up Clint’s side.

“Green,” Steve and Thor hummed in unison before glancing at each other and grinning.

“Bright ass fucking green,” Clint replied a moment later, when speech found its way back into his head, presumably. 

Bucky just smiled that wicked grin again before leaning forward, putting weight on Clint as he reached up to grip one of Clint’s hands. He passed the hand to Steve with a significant look. “Squeeze twice if you need to stop,” Bucky murmured, waiting for a strangled, “got it,” from Clint before continuing. Steve could hear the  _ ziiiip _ of Clint’s zipper coming undone at the same time he watched Clint reach up carefully to undo Thor’s pants. There was a brief awkward shuffle as both pairs of pants were scooched down, with Clint eventually sighing and doing a press up on the couch, giving Bucky a long line to shuck the pants off of.

Steve grinned at their antics, thankful for the thousandth time that he got to spend his time with these idiots, but then Clint was half naked, gripping his hand tight, and as distracting as Clint always was, Steve was even more surprised by the sheer girth of Thor.

“Damn,” he uttered, and Thor flashed him a quick smile.

“Jane says people expect more, given my height, but it doesn’t sound like you’re complaining.” Thor smirked, and Steve just chuckled and shook his head.

“Let’s just say I’m a little jealous of Clint getting his mouth on you.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but Clint chose that moment to get Thor into his mouth, so what came out instead was a low moan and a whispered, “ _ fuck. _ ”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, “it’s always like that.”

There was another moan, this one as Bucky’s face disappeared behind Clint, and Steve watched Clint struggle not to move, not to start fucking himself on either Thor’s cock or Bucky’s mouth, but just holding still between the two of them. Steve leaned forward, running a hand down the back of Clint’s shirt.

“You gonna be okay there, sweetheart?” Steve asked, not really looking for an answer so much as the watery look in Clint’s eyes as he glanced up at Steve, mouth stretched around the slowly-hardening dick. 

A muffled hum of affirmation came out that quickly turned to a whine as Clint closed his eyes and the sounds of Bucky eating him out got louder, sloppier. Shifting his hand to grip at Clint’s hair, Steve tugged gently just to hear the sweet noise of Clint whining with a cock in his mouth and a tongue in his ass. 

After a moment, Bucky sat back to another whine from Clint. “Shhh shh shh, it’s okay, sweetheart.” Steve watched as Bucky rubbed a hand over Clint’s ass, and his heart melted a little more at the care Bucky took with them. “Steve? Come down here and open him up while I fuck Clint on Thor’s cock, mkay?”

And just the  _ thought _ of that sent a spike of heat through Steve as he levered himself up, passing Clint’s hand to Bucky and grabbing the lube off the coffee table as they trade places. Looking up at Thor from where Steve knelt behind Clint was amazing; there was some regal air about him that was balanced by the  _ need _ Steve could see written on his face, and in the way he clutched the couch in an effort not to move. 

The lube was cold as Steve drizzled it onto his fingers, but he didn't bother to warm it up further before he pressed a single finger into Clint, instead treasuring the sharp intake of breath, and the way Clint’s back bowed at the temperature difference that he knew Clint loved. 

Steve ran his hand up under Clint’s shirt, pressing down gently as he worked his finger in deeper until it was at the second knuckle before he slowly pulled it back out, fucking Clint gently. There was a muffled mewling from Clint, and the vibrations must have done something to Thor, because he threw his head back with a look of ecstasy.

“Isn’t our boy so good?” Bucky crooned, and Steve loved to watch the care as Bucky traced a hand down Clint’s cheek. “Go ahead, Steve, add another.”

Obeying, Steve savoured the fresh moan Clint let out as he pushed into the tight heat of Clint’s ass, slowly slowly stretching him open, pushing against his walls until Clint was ready for another. “Is he crying yet?”

Bucky glanced down and smiled, his hand moving down to touch Clint’s cheek again. “He is. He’s just perfect like this.”

Clint let out a strangled noise, and Steve was pretty sure it was from the praise, but he just looked to Bucky, waiting for the nod of approval to give him more. There was a moment, soft and golden, with Clint bent over, Thor’s head thrown back, and Bucky just tracing the tear tracks down Clint’s cheek, but then Bucky locked eyes with Steve again and grinned, nodding. 

Steve slowed the movement of his fingers for a moment, leaning forward to whisper into Clint’s ear “I love you” before pressing a third finger in, treasuring the moan the movement punched out of Clint. Thor groaned again, and Steve looked up to see Bucky running a hand up the god’s arm. 

“What do you think, Thor? Think you’d like watching Steve fuck Clint while I fuck you on his mouth?”

And the moan that got out of  _ Thor _ was fucking intoxicating, almost as much as Bucky’s words. Bucky laughed, replying “alright then. Come on, Stevie, give Clint what he wants.”

Undoing his own pants only took a moment, slicking himself up a moment more, and then he was sinking, slowly and inevitably, into Clint. Clint sank further onto Thor, moaning loud enough that Steve was glad their place had been soundproofed long ago. When he was fully seated, Steve just stayed there for a moment, gripping Clint’s hips as he caught his breath.

He stayed long enough that Clint recovered, pulling one hand up to grip the base of Thor’s cock as he began to bob, pulling another series of moans from Thor. Steve waited until Clint had pulled back before he started slowly pulling out himself. Clint came off Thor’s cock completely then, head hanging as he whined, but then Bucky’s hand was fisted in Clint’s hair, guiding Clint right back onto Thor as Steve snapped his hips forward. 

There was a muffled cry and Steve grinned, knowing how much Clint loved being trapped like this, loving how Clint was taking Thor apart, loving the way Bucky was guiding him, loving that he got to go as torturously slow as he could stand while Clint whimpered.

“Doesn’t he sound so good?” Bucky murmured, gazing down at Clint, and Steve loved that look on his face. “So good for us, taking both of you so deep. Come on, Steve, I think you can give him a little more than that.”

So he did, renewing his grip on Clint’s hips, hard enough that it would bruise later, escalating to a punishing pace as he chased his orgasm, sinking in again and again and  _ again. _

Clint’s whimpers raised in pitch, whining along in time with Steve’s thrusts. Steve sank in one last time, holding Clint down on his cock as he closed his eyes and came, loving the pulse and throb of his cock being  _ squeezed _ by Clint. 

After a moment, Steve slumped, slowly extricating himself and moving to sit on the other side of Thor as Bucky looked across at him. “You did good, hun,” Bucky murmured, but then he was standing, undoing his own pants, nudging Clint to switch hands and take Steve’s again. “I’m going to fuck you now, Clint, and then Stevie and I are going to hold you while you ride Thor. Think you can do that, babe?”

There was another muffled noise before Bucky tutted. “Words, doll.”

Clint pulled of completely to the tune of Thor’s whine, before gasping, “yes, yes fucking please, yes,  _ yes _ .”

“And,” Bucky continued, leaning down, giving Clint’s hair another tug, “you aren’t allowed to come until we  _ all _ have at least once.”

The whimper in response to  _ that _ had Steve’s dick twitching half heartedly from where he was sitting, and Thor moving his hand to grip at Steve’s leg. Steve laughed at that, leaning into the god’s shoulder as he shuddered. “Yeah, Bucky really is the expert on dirty talk around here.”

“I can, hhhg, see that,” Thor manages, but then Bucky was on his knees, fucking into Clint, the way slick with fresh lube and with Steve’s cum, and Thor just let out another moan as Clint let Bucky’s motion rock him onto that thick cock further. 

It really was a thing of beauty, Clint’s lips stretched so  _ wide _ , eyes watering as he looked up at Steve, the tear tracks still clear on his cheeks even as he moaned. Steve ran a hand through Clint’s now thoroughly mussed hair as he leaned against Thor, just enjoying the image before him.

Bucky reached up to grip Clint’s shoulder, and his thrusts looked almost  _ mean, _ except they both knew Clint liked it, and he hadn’t tapped out yet, hadn’t even been  _ touched _ yet, and Steve had half a mind to wonder if  _ this _ was how they could figure out how to get Clint to come untouched. 

Steve had been absentmindedly stroking through Clint’s hair for a moment, but then Bucky said his name, and there was a strain to his voicethat snapped Steve back to the present. “C’mere,” Bucky managed, so Steve leaned forward and then he was kissing Bucky while Bucky fucked into Clint. It was hot and harsh, a clash of lips and teeth, but it felt so  _ alive, _ in the exact same way as back when it was just the two of them and Steve wasn’t sure if he was going to live or die.

He wasn’t sure, except when Bucky pressed into him, and every atom of their kiss said that Steve wouldn’t die, that Bucky wouldn’t die, that they would stay held in this moment forever, like insects in amber. 

And then Bucky broke away, gasping and shuddering as he came, and Steve reached out to catch him as he slumped, still shaking minutely. It was a few moments before Bucky had stopped trembling enough to pull out of Clint and slump back onto the couch, bracketing Thor between their bodies again as Clint stayed, obediently kneeling. 

Steve watched as Bucky caught his breath, hand still soothing over Clint’s hair until Bucky roused himself enough to use words again. “That was very good, sweetheart. Are you ready for Thor now?”

That whimper was unmistakable. It was the whimper that said  _ yes, yes please, _ the one that said  _ I’ve been on edge for so long, _ the one that meant Clint was very close to being done for the day and in need of  _ lots _ of cuddling.

"Thor?" Bucky's voice was even, and Steve leaned into the god's side while they waited for him to answer.

"Y-yes," came the reply, husky with need. "But you will need to go slowly at first, I think."

"We can do that," Bucky promised before nodding st Steve.

_ This _ bit, they hadn't done before. Steve locked eyes with Bucky, mirroring his movements and feeling a thrum of excitement as they lifted Clint, adjusting as Thor roused himself enough to hold his cock straight. They lowered Clint slowly, and Steve loved the sound of Thor's groans as they did so.

Once, Thor put a hand on Bucky's arm, quietly asking them to stop, throwing his head back and scrunching his face in concentration. Steve could sympathize; Clint was  _ unfairly _ attractive, and the image of Steve and Bucky's mingling cum dripping down onto Thor was enough that Steve thought he might have been close to ready for round two, if Clint weren't going to be done before then.

They waited until Thor nodded again, taking Clint's face between his hands as he did so. The whine Clint let out next was so  _ gone _ , Steve couldn't help but grin.

“Come on, you can take it, honey,” Bucky murmured as they raised him slowly again.

Clint cried out, and Thor renewed his grip on Steve’s leg to something that might actually form bruises. Bucky glanced at Steve before saying, “we’re gonna let you down, Clint. Thor, are you good to fuck up into him?”

There was a slur of a moan before Thor rumbled, “ _ all the gods,  _ yes.”

Steve watched Bucky so they could lower Clint a the same time, and soon Clint was kneeling above Thor as Thor braced himself, obediently fucking up into Clint, letting out a series of grunts and moans to match Clint’s whines and hitched breaths. 

Steve just took them in for a moment before Bucky’s darkened gaze caught Steve. Bucky gestured to Clint’s cock where it was bobbing, red and leaking and untouched. “Care to help?”

And much as he wanted to see if they could get Clint to come untouched, he wanted to get his mouth on Clint even more, so Steve shuffled up onto his knees and bent obligingly, giving one hand to Bucky as he felt Bucky’s other hand slide into his hair. 

The movement from Thor fucking into Clint was doing some of the work already, but Steve held Clint carefully as he sucked, treasuring the punched out, broken moan Clint gave as Steve sank down on him. Steve didn’t think Clint was going to last very long, not with the way they had been teasing and fucking him, and sure enough, Bucky had barely begun to tug at Steve’s hair and direct him before the “ah, ah, ah” that told them Clint was close came. 

Steve inhaled briefly and then Bucky was pressing him down as Clint came, salty and delicious and heavy on his tongue as Steve swallowed as much as he could. He took his time, tonguing over Clint as he tipped from aftershocks into hypersensitivity, twitching and shuddering, until Bucky tugged him back upwards. 

He took a minute to breathe, to calm down from the heady feeling of Clint’s cock pressing against the back of his throat, the smell of Clint, the taste of his cum, but when Steve finally opened his eyes, it was to the gorgeous picture of an oversensitive Clint, arching back and openly crying as Thor fucked into him, chasing his own orgasm. Clint was twitching with each thrust, but Bucky was steadying his shoulder, murmuring something soft into Clint’s ear.

Watching Bucky hold onto Clint, the sound of the little cries, the movement as Clint clutched at nothing but air, was heady, and Steve had to remind himself that he needed to be ready to catch Clint when he came down off this high. Thor made a strangled sound, hands finally gripping Clint’s hips as he gasped and came. Clint whimpered again, and as soon as Thor’s thrust abated, Clint slumped sideways onto Bucky, crying anew.

“Steve?”

But Steve was already moving before his name had fully left Bucky’s lips, standing to go fetch warm washcloths and bottles of water. Cleaning up was a relatively tame affair, Thor coming back to himself more quickly than Steve expected, given how long his orgasm had been building, but apparently celebrating battles entailed something similar, and being a prince, Thor was expected to participate in all of those affairs. 

Thor left shortly after that, thanking them for "a most excellent time," but saying he should get back to his floor and check in with Jane. As he stood up to leave, though, Clint leaned up with more awareness than Steve thought possible of him in that moment, gripping Thor's shirt and pulling the god back down.

Thor laughed, smaller than his normal boom, but he was silenced by Clint swaying in to kiss him, inelegant but heated. Steve just barely heard Bucky mutter "damn," but Steve was focused on the two in front of him.

After a moment, Clint broke away, and Steve loved that he could see the flush creeping along Clint's ears as he murmured a quiet, "thank you.”

"Twas my pleasure, Clint," Thor replied, and then Clint was letting go and slumping down onto Steve this time, a dreamy look on his face as he shifted. Steve smiled down at the man curled in his arms, dropping a kiss onto Clint's forehead as he distantly heard Thor's goodbyes.

Soon, it was just the three of them again, Bucky getting up to fetch some food before sitting back down, close enough that he was brushing up against Steve's side, and pulling Clint's legs into his lap. "Come on, Clint, let's get some food in you."

There were some sleepy grumbles at that, and Steve laughed at the petulant look on Clint's face as Bucky fed him a grape. This,  _ this _ was perfect. The three of them, slumped together, happy and worn out, and pleasantly humming with affection. 


End file.
